militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
90 Signals Unit
of TCW and 90 Signals Unit]] 90 Signals Unit (90SU) oversees the provision of communications facilities to deployed units of the Royal Air Force. 90 Signals Unit were, due to their deployable nature, within a discrete portion of the RAF that were authorised to wear a DPM uniform full time. This authorisation was rescinded in October 2008 when it was declared that all RAF personnel were to wear the standard blue uniform unless on operations. 90SU was formed as a unit in April 2006, during which time it amalgamated with the Tactical Communications Wing 90SU is currently a lodger unit at RAF Leeming in North Yorkshire, United Kingdom. 90SU's motto is "Aetherem Vincere" which translates to "Conquer The Skies". Unit Role 90SU is an Air Combat Service Support Unit that exists to provide deployed forces, with communication and information services worldwide. Organisational Structure 90 Signals Unit is commanded by an RAF Group Captain, Group Captain Moore. Wings * Force Headquarters :The command portion of 90SU. * Force Generation Wing :Oversees the provision of kit and personnel to various theatres. * Tactical Communications Wing :Provides expeditionary communications worldwide. Relocation Force elements from RAF Brize Norton, RAF High Wycombe and RAF Sealand relocated to RAF Leeming in Yorkshire between Summer 2007 and Summer 2009 as part of the creation of the A6 Communications hub.Delay to A6 Hub announced in HANSARD, 8 May 2007 Unit RAFA Branch and Memorial The TCW and 90SU Branch of the Royal Air Forces Association. Formed on 01 Apr 10 the Branch has been created not only to promote the relevance and aims of RAFA but also to be a focal point for current and ex serving members of the Unit. To develop further the friendships and the esprit de corps they experienced whilst serving on the Unit. There has been for many years an interest in forming an Association/Organization for those who have served, or are serving, on the most prestigious Unit in the RAF. It is hoped that the RAFA Branch will provide the conduit for this. Being the first virtual Branch of RAFA this initiative has paved the way for similar Branches to be formed within the Association. It has created a new method of promoting RAFA and demonstrating that it has as much relevance today as the day it was formed. The Branch is also the first to have its own website (tcwand90su.com) and this initiative also helps to promote the Association in a way that has previously not been done before. The RAFA Branch will ensure that the Unit Memorial, dedicated in 2008, and located at the Armed Forces Memorial Arboretum will stand as apermanent reminder to those who lost their lives whilst serving in the Royal Air Force. For those wishing to visit the Memorial it is situated at the beginning of the RAF Section. A suitable location for considering that TCW are inevitably the first Unit to deploy in support of conflicts past and present. See also *Royal Air Force References Category:Organisations based in Oxfordshire Category:Royal Air Force ground support units Category:Royal Air Force wings